Fatality
by whitedove03
Summary: John and Natalie marry and life is good but things cannot stay that way forever. What happens when John loses someone he loves dearly? Read and find out... and Please review! I love them!


**TISSUE WARNING!!!!!!! This fic has a character death so you are warned. Don't send hate mail or anything please. I had to write this and I apologize in advance for the ending. Again don't throw tomatoes or any other rotten fruit. I just did my laundry. **

**Attn: I don't own these characters at all but I am borrowing them for this fic. So don't sue me cause in a little while I won't even have a job to pay the settlement. **

* * *

**Fatality**

Natalie hummed as she walked to the cabinet and reached for a water glass. Her long flowing red hair swished back and forth as she walked. Her body while normally slim and muscled was changing to accommodate the life growing with in her. John's child. She was so happy that she had married him. Their lives were far from easy but the fact that she came home to John more than made up for any of the bad things that seemed to always happen to them.

Her belly was only slightly rounded at 4 months along. John had begun to hover immediately once she told him she was pregnant and constantly was checking up on her when she was at home alone. Like today. She was sure that he would call soon and she laughed at the thought. Filling the glass with water she then took a sip of the cool liquid and sighed as it refreshed her dry throat.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot thru her stomach and she cried out in agony. The water glass hit the floor and shattered the water splattering across the kitchen floor as Natalie wrapped her arms around her stomach in a protective gesture as old as time. She cried out again as another pain flashed from her lower back around to her stomach causing painful cramping and burning.

Falling to her knees she collapsed on to the floor and tried to crawl to the phone. The pain was becoming more intense and she looked around in panic knowing that something was wrong with her baby. Something was terribly wrong. She crawled to the counter and began to grope for the phone, finally grabbing the cord and pulling it down. The phone hit the floor with a thud but Natalie barley heard it thru the pain and the blinding fear. She grabbed the receiver and dialed 911 as fast as she could.

As soon as she heard a voice answer she gasped out thru the pain, "Help. My baby! Please! Help me! Oh God I think I am losing my baby!"

The operator calmly asked for the address and after Natalie gave it to her, haltingly and with much effort, began talking to Natalie in order to keep her calm and on the phone.

After relaying the address another painful cramp hit Natalie overcome with the searing agony she passed out oblivious to the woman trying to get her to talk.

* * *

John McBain was driving to the station from a crime scene contemplating his life. Or rather what might have happened had he not pulled his head from his ass and let Natalie walk away from him on the docks so long ago. He had almost let her break up with him, had almost lost the most important thing in his life and he would never forget that. The love he had for Natalie transcended anything he had ever felt before or ever would again and if he lost that he didn't know what he would have done.

It had taken months to prove to her he could be the man that deserved her love and trust again but he had done it. He had cut all ties with Marty, and thank god for that considering she had been revealed to be Spencer's killer... He had started taking Natalie seriously and stopped trying to go it alone all the time. He had even stopped stalling and got on with his life, starting with proposing to Natalie properly. And it had all been worth it when he had looked on her face and seen the love and happiness there.

That had been 3 years ago. Now they were married with kid on the way. Life didn't get much better than that. He pulled into the station parking lot and was startled when his phone rang. He picked it up off the seat and saw that it was Michael.

"Wonder what he wants..?" John muttered to himself before flipping open the phone and answering. "Hey Mike. What's up?"

Michael McBain, brother of John McBain, said the most feared words in the English language to a married man who was very much in love with his wife, "John, It's about Natalie. You need to get down here right away."

John's earlier good mood dropped like a ton of lead to the bottom of a lake as he first froze than began to panic. "What's wrong with her? Is she ok? Is it the baby?"

Not knowing what he should say over the phone Michael only said, "Just get here."

John stared numbly at the phone in his hand for a long minute even after Michael had cut the connection then, acting on instinct, he slammed the gas petal down and roared out of the station parking lot as fast as his car would take him. He blew thru every stoplight and sign he saw on his way to his precious Natalie.

Screeching into the hospital parking lot John was out of his car and running into the emergency room as fast as his legs could carry him.

He skidded to a holt when Michael stepped into view. His face was grim...pinched. He looked agonized and right then John knew his life would never be the same again. Something had happened, something horrible.

"John..." Michael said tentatively.

"Just tell me, Please." John all but begged. He needed to know what had happened.

Natalie was brought in to the ER about an hour ago with severe abdominal pain. She called 911 from your house and the ambulance made it there in less than 5 minutes. She started to hemorrhage and we rushed her into the ER." Michael paused, needing to push down his pain; this wasn't just any patient or any family member. This was his brother, his sister-in-law and he about broke at the look in John's eyes.

"Our baby? Did it, was it, I mean did Natalie...?" John tired to speak but he couldn't get the words out.

Michael closed his eyes and began shaking his head as tears ran down his face. "I'm sorry John. Natalie lost the baby."

John abruptly sagged, leaning against the wall. He bent his head and began to sob, "No!" He denied then, "God no." His heart cracked and he felt like someone had just stomped on his chest. "Natalie?" he breathed then looked around wildly. "Where is she?"

Michael grabbed John as he frantically searched for Natalie and said, "In here, but John..."

John didn't listen to him as he hurried to the room Michael indicated only to be stopped by Michael at the door, "John, there is something else..."

Michaels tone penetrated John's pain fogged mind and he looked at him fearing what he was about to hear, "What is it?" he asked guardedly. He eyed Michael and suddenly he knew... he just knew... "NO!" he denied, "No!"

Michael felt his heart wrench at his brothers pain stricken face as he prepared to give John news that would destroy him, "I'm sorry..."

"NO! She isn't dead! She ISN'T DEAD!" John screamed.

"John, I'm sorry. The placenta tore from the uterus she started hemorrhaging. We couldn't stop the bleeding." Michael choked out. "She is still alive but she's unconscious. Even if she lives thru the night I don't think she will ever wake up. She has lost too much blood."

John looked at Michael and then thru the window of the ICU where Natalie was laying so silent and unmoving. Her skin was so pale it was almost translucent and her chest moved with her shallow breathing. Something broke inside him in that moment and he couldn't breathe. After a long moment John whispered, "I need to see her."

Michael nodded and pushed open the door to Natalie's room. He watched as John walked slowly to Natalie's bedside and took her hand in his. Before he shut the door he heard John say, "I love you Natalie. I'm so sorry about our baby, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me."

Michael shut the door but couldn't help but look in thru the window. He saw John move Natalie over a little and lay down next to her on the bed. Tears ran down his face when John wrapped his arms around Natalie's still form and laid his head on her chest. He could see John's body shake with the force of his grief.

Feeling like he was intruding on a private moment Michael walked away from the window and to the nurse's desk. About an hour later the monitors in Natalie's room began to scream and John came running out. "Michael, do something! Please Mike save her!"

Michael and the tow doctors raced into Natalie's room and began to work on her, doing CPR and then using the crash cart. After more than ten minutes the head DR called it and pronounced Natalie's death at 12:28 pm on June 18 2010.

Michael looked at John and caught his breath at the expression on his face. He looked like he had just died inside. His eyes were dull and flat, all life absent, leaving just a shell of a man. He didn't cry as he heard the pronouncement, the pain too deep for that, he didn't blink or do anything else. He just stared then turned and walked away.

**The End**


End file.
